The preferred location for a trash container in a kitchen is in a cabinet beneath the kitchen sink. This location is preferred generally because it is both convenient and out of the way.
Modern kitchens include obstructions, such as garbage disposals, auxiliary water heaters and plumbing parts within the cabinet under the kitchen sink. In particular, garbage disposals attach directly to the kitchen sink drain. Frequently, such obstructions preclude the use of a full size trash container, one suitable for use with tall kitchen trash can liners, beneath the sink. Tall kitchen trash can liners is the term currently used for 13 gallon trash can liners.
When a garbage disposal or other sizeable obstruction is located beneath the sink, in most instances, either a free standing trash container must be used or a very small trash container is used under the sink.
One prior art solution to this problem is proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,837 to Dillon which discloses a pivotable L-shaped trash container designed to be fitted under the sink. The L-shaped trash container pivots out when the cabinet door is opened to allow trash to be inserted into the container and then tipped up again by the closure of the door. One disadvantage of this trash container is that it would be unstable if excessive weight is placed in the top section of the container. The approach proposed by Dillon is limited to certain circumstances and plumbing designs wherein adequate space is provided between the cabinet and he interfering plumbing structure or garbage disposal.
Another approach to this problem is proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,455 to Greenhow which discloses a collapsible metal frame for retaining a trash can liner. The collapsible frame flattens partially upon closure of the cabinet door. One problem associated with this structure is the complexity of the frame linkage. Another disadvantage is that the multi-piece structure require assembly and may wear out in time. Rattling of the frame members upon opening and closing is also annoying.
The above disadvantages and problems are overcome by the simple and economical trash container of the present invention.